


Another fight

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, otp ptompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are fighting, but what happens when it goes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another fight

**Author's Note:**

> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136725648000/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-having-to-hold-back

Sam was infuriated. Dean was trying to be over controlling over him again, and he called him out on it. Dean denied it, and that's how the argument started. It was getting heated, and with the Winchesters, that wasn't good.

"Dean, you're not my parent! I can take care of myself!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at his brother.

"Are you sure about that?! You always mess something up, so I doubt that!" Dean yelled back, glaring back. They both knew that was a bit of a low blow. "You started the apocalypse! You let Ruby trick you into doing it! That's why you don't trust demons!"

"Well what about you?! You're the reason Dad died! And you were best friends with a damn vampire! That's no better than a demon!" Sam yelled, fists clenched at his side.

"Don't you mention Dad! And Benny got me out of Purgatory alive! Besides, he wasn't my lover! Ruby was yours! And now your current lover is the ass who killed me one hundred times!" That was when Dean went too far. Sam punched him and he staggered back, surprised. But not enough to punch back. They fought hard until Gabriel and Cas popped in, eyes widening at the fight. They quickly got them apart, the Winchesters breathing heavily.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ insult him you asshole!" Sam yelled at his brother, pulling against Gabriel's grip. He didn't go anywhere, though, with Gabriel being an angel at all. Said angel looked confused, as did his brother.

"Why shouldn't I?! It's true!" Dean yelled back, also pulling against his lover's grip.

"He may have killed you, but there was a damn purpose to it! He didn't do it just to be an ass!" Sam struggled more, blood dripping from his nose.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Gabriel yelled, making the brothers jump in surprise. "If someone doesn't explain to me within the next five seconds, I'm going in your heads, and all of us know you don't want that. Now spill!"

"Sammy here thought I was being over controlling, but I wasn't, so I got pissed when he yelled at me. I yelled back and we fought." Dean said, still glaring at Sam. Sam glared back.

"At least I didn't insult your damn boyfriend." He said, glaring harder.

"Dean, did you insult Gabriel?" Cas asked, turning Dean towards him. The human nodded, frowning at Cas. He had the beginnings of a black eye.

"Cas, why don't you and Dean go somewhere so we can separate these two until they're good again." Gabriel said, looking at his brother. Cas nodded, and the next second, him and Dean were gone. Sam sighed and leaned back against Gabriel, relaxing a little bit.

"He can insult me all he wants, but I won't let him insult you." He mumbled, frowning. "It pisses me off when he does." He turned around and hugged the shorter man, who chuckled and hugged back.

"Sam, it's fine. He's not gonna hurt me. He loves you too much, even when you two fight." Gabriel said, rubbing Sam's back. "Besides, you know how he is. The only reason he hasn't killed me is because of you."

"I know. But I still don't want him insulting you. It just makes me mad." Sam said, head on the angel's shoulder.

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean you beat the shit out of him." Said angel said. "Speaking of, let me see your face." Sam lifted his face up and Gabriel took it between his hands, healing him. "He broke your nose. I have half a mind to break his, but since you probably already did, I'll let it slide this time." He said, frowning a little. Sam chuckled and pecked his lips.

"I love you, you know." He said, forehead against Gabriel's.

"Yeah, I do. And you know what? I love you too." Gabriel said, smiling. "Do you feel better?"

"Mhm. You tend to have that affect on me though." Sam replied, hugging the shorter man close to him. Gabriel hummed, content. All was good with them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, please calm down." Cas said, sitting on a hotel bed. Dean just stopped pacing for a second to glare at him before resuming. "Dean Winchester, if you don't stop right now I will hold you down to the damn bed, so I suggest you calm down enough to sit down."

"Why do you care?! You had nothing to do with the fight, so why?!" Dean yelled, stopping and turning to face the angel.

"Because I love you and I don't like seeing you getting hurt! Because I hate seeing you and Sam fight!" Cas yelled back, standing up. His body radiated power as he grabbed Dean and pushed him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him. Dean kissed back, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Cas's hair, who healed him. Cas pulled away so Dean could breath, breathing heavily himself, though he didn't need air. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean said, breathless. Cas nodded.

"You're welcome." He said, and Dean pulled him down for another kiss. He hummed when Cas asked for entrance, giving it easily. He hummed more as Cas explored his mouth. Cas pulled away again, panting. "I love you." He said. Dean smiled, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
